A Gloomy Library
by tulip meadow
Summary: The Grimms along with Pinocchio, Mirror and Atticus have departed. Everything goes well in the Book of Everafter. The Revisers do their job, they erase any story that is messed up. All is quiet. But the Editor feels bored with this life...
1. Another gloomy day in the library

**Chapter 1. Another Gloomy Day In The Library**

Another day had passed. The clock struck twelve. The life in the editorial office of the Book of Everafter was getting back to normal.

The Editor was tired. He had to rewrite nearly five dozens of fairy tales after the Grimm family, the Magic Mirror, and Pinocchio had caused chaos in his Book. The Revisers had erased about a million tons of matter, and they'd got cavities.

Fortunately, six hours ago the invaders finally went away to the real world, allowing the Editor to have a little rest.

He was now sitting near the fireplace and reading one of his books. Or at least _trying_ to read. He wanted to get away from the events of the past two days. He tried to forget the Character Liberation Army, Prince Atticus being released from the margins, and those annoying Grimms.

"Though Trixie Grimm _did_ create me," he thought, "she left a line of immature and irresponsible descendants. Not only the Grimms messed up fairy tales, persuading me to help them – they weren't too polite while talking to me! Henry Grimm attempted to strangle me, and his daughters brought the rebels to my library. I'm glad they rescued that kid and left the Book. It's nice and peaceful here once again".

He listened to the Revisers complaining about their toothaches and to the crackling fireplace. Another day in the Book of Everafter started.

**24 hours later**

The Editor's POV

This day was a bit more boring than others. In fact, it was very boring! The Revisers don't do anything useful: they are wandering outside the margins and munching on landscape. My library seems very empty. I suppose that, after I have seen real-living persons, I feel lonesome accompanied by virtual characters and little pink beasts (they are _not_ beautiful after all).

Why am I stuck in here? The life outside is amazingly interesting, as I heard from the Grimms, and I am just sitting in my chair, rereading the books by the billionth time and doing nothing. I don't fight the Scarlet Hand (I think it is an evil organization; their Master brought all these invaders to my Book)!

…What's wrong? Have I ever, ever complained about the boredom of my existence?

It is boring, as it always has been.

**Later**

I've totally forgotten that tomorrow is my jubilee. Sixty years ago Trixie Grimm and the Three fairies (Glinda, Morgan and Pfefferkuchenhaus) created me, along with the library and the Revisers. The only thing they didn't care about was an eventful life for me. That's why I feel little thankfulness to them.

I wonder if anyone remembers my birthday…


	2. The unexpected present

**Chapter 2. The Unexpected Present**

The Editor's POV

Today I am sixty years old. I'm rather young for an Everafter, actually. But nobody knows my age anyway, so it doesn't matter.

The Revisers went for a walk somewhere. I hope they won't erase anything, or at least any characters. It would be incredibly nice of them to give me this birthday present: a complete rewrite of several stories. I want to have a day off like an ordinary person! I am a living person, after all.

The only thing that reminds me of my jubilee is an enormous calendar Trixie or Glinda (I don't remember exactly which of them) gave me. It's a calendar of the whole twenty-first century. It allows me to know what day is today, and now it's telling me: this is precisely the day on which you were born… I mean, created – sixty years ago.

The Revisers are still wandering nobody knows where. If they erase any stories, I'll somehow destroy them. I don't want to kill the Book's characters anymore. They are just as real, I mean, just as virtual as I am. They have personalities just as I do.

By the way, I'm starting to think that the Grimms aren't so bad. They messed up the Book only to save that little kid. Maybe I would have apologized for all the insults I shouted at them if I had a chance to meet them again.

The Revisers' POV (what the Revisers would have told us if they _could_ talk)

We had real bad cavities yesterday. Now we feel a bit better – well enough to walk through the stories.

That Atticus character has escaped the Book. The Editor's not all happy about it, but it is now safe to go outside the margins. There's nobody to kill you or put a spell on you. Excellent!

We erased twenty-four stories the day before, so, surprisingly, now we are not hungry at all. We're walking through the Book not to have a good breakfast, but to find a suitable gift for the Editor. It's his jubilee today, and he seems quite gloomy. He has always been a good master to us – he feeds us ten times a day! We have to thank him for it.

Unfortunately, he keeps telling us we are stupid and dull. He's right. So we are marching through the Book's pages aimlessly, because we haven't the faintest idea what present would he like.

Maybe we let him choose a present himself?

The Editor's POV

Where in the world are the Revisers? I can predict there'll be another Character Liberation Army forming in the stories, and without the Revisers, I'm helpless. Those who created me didn't even care about giving me strong muscles. I have looked like an old, weak man for sixty years. The Revisers were to defend me, but now, every one of them is roaming in the Book for some reason I don't know.

**Several hours later**

I still cannot believe in the things that happened! They are a good contrast from my everyday life… Everything went on terribly fast.

Just in the morning I was sitting in my library and grunting about the absence of the Revisers. Suddenly, a door to the stories materialized in midair and a stream of Revisers came inside! They were barking, quacking and squeaking happily.

"What is all this?" I yelled. They continued squeaking and barking. I can understand their language, but in all the noise it was really difficult to figure out what the Revisers were trying to say. Finally, I understood that they were shouting:

"Happy birthday! We didn't know what to give you as a present, so we let you ask for three optional presents yourself!"

One of the Revisers came to me. I noticed it was holding a large lamp in its little paws. The lamp looked very familiar. I knew what was it!

"Aladdin's lamp!" I exclaimed. Truly, it was a wonderful present. I didn't expect such kindness from the creatures that silly. They told me they had revised _The Arabian Nights_ once more, but the lamp wasn't eaten. I could use it to call the genie and make him grant three wishes to me!

I heartily thanked the Revisers. They could hardly wait to watch the genie coming out. But I didn't want to waste my sudden luck on three unnecessary things. For half an hour, I tried to find three things I wanted especially.

When I found the first one, I polished the lamp with my sleeve. Then there was thunder, a fierce wind, and the genie came out. He was surprised to see me standing below with the lamp in my hand, but asked his usual question:

"What do you want, my new master? I am able to grant three wishes of yours!"

"I want you to cancel that link that connects the Book of Everafter and the real world," I announced. The Revisers jumped in excitement, and the genie was shocked again.

"What? You're not able to do this?'

"Yes, I am," he said quickly and faded. Then I heard a strange sound: like somebody was cutting a brass cord with gigantic scissors. At first it seemed to be useless, but after several minutes the scissors succeeded. I suppose the cord was cut in two. And the genie appeared once more.

"Done!" he said. "But don't ask me to do something this grand again. I'm exhausted".

"Oh, don't worry. Can you just make sure my Revisers won't be hungry for, say, two months and a half".

The genie nodded and flew away. In a second, he returned with an enormous gold kettle and poured something invisible on the Revisers. They didn't feel it at all, but the genie assured me that they won't feel thirst and hunger for 77 days, 77 hours, 77 minutes, 77 seconds, 77…

I stopped him when he got to that point and said:

"Let's delay my last wish. I don't want you to waste your powers while doing something useless. Thank you so much for granting my first two wishes! Now get into the lamp".

The genie shrank dramatically and hurried inside the lamp. I smiled.

"We can leave the Book now!" I told the Revisers. "The stories don't need editing and revising anymore. We are going to the real world – _this moment_!"

The Revisers couldn't be more happy. I promised them they'd erase the Scarlet Hand when they'd be hungry again.

Then I opened the door to the real world and stepped through it. The Revisers followed me. Unbelievable! I won't be stuck in this gloomy library anymore.


	3. At the fortress

**Chapter 3. At The Fortress**

Sabrina Grimm's POV

It was a long day. We have been talking to the most powerful Everafters of Charming's army, persuading them to help us fight Mirror. The Wicked Queen, the Blue Fairy and Ms. White agreed immediately. But it was _sooo _hard to urge Baba Yaga to fight! Not that she was afraid, of course – she simply disliked our family. And Charming was even more stubborn than her! He told me he'd lead his army against the Scarlet Hand, but it was too dangerous to fight Mirror face-to-face. Can you imagine it?

Thanks to Snow. She was the one who strictly induced Charming to help us.

It was late evening when all the arguments finally ended.

Mom insisted on having supper. The Dormouse, our new cook who has recently deserted the Scarlet Hand, fed the fort's inhabitants with mock-turtle soup, weak tea and cherry jam. We have a lack of tea, but the Dormouse is so fond of it! She said:

"We'll better have weak tea than no tea at all!"

She lost her mind long, long ago. The worst thing was that she was chattering and singing about a little bat while everyone was eating! The poor people had to listen to her insane speeches and songs.

I'm tired of crazies. Daphne ate her supper in a minute. Puck did the same and then, I'm sure of it, he started inventing some new unique prank for me. Red wasn't hungry. So the four of us ran away from the mess tent and went to explore the fortress. It clearly grew in size during the day we spent at home. There were new cannons and water cannons, new tents and cabins, the catapult was mechanized. Puck was impressed when he found gun that fired garbage in the armory.

When we were on our way back to the mess tent, I heard somebody banging on the fort's door.

"What's that?" Daphne and Red cried in unison.

"Daphne and Red, stop the hysterics," I demanded. "I'll go to the mess tent and call Charming and Seven. Puck, you fly above the fort ad try to see who's it. Be careful!"

"Heroism again!" Puck groaned, but they all followed my orders. I ran to the mess tent as fast as I could. I can run pretty fast.

Puck's POV

We were walking around the fort when Grimm heard somebody pounding at the fort's door. I don't actually care: why wouldn't a person pound at it if he wants to annoy everybody? But Grimm demanded that I fly to have a look at that invader.

It's dreadfully dark, the sun has set. I hovered above the walls and examined the surroundings. Whoever was trying to get inside didn't look too big and ugly. He was accompanied by a hundred little creatures who were jumping and squeaking like fools.

Have I seen this company before?..

I turned into a large griffin and roared:

"WHO GOES THERE? THERE ARE MANY WIZARDS AND FAIRIES IN THE FORT, INCLUDING THE TRICKSTER KING, THE MOST TERRIBLE VILLAIN IN HISTORY! WE'LL TURN ANY INVADER INTO AN UGLY TOAD IN A FLASH!"

It was really scary. I was impressed by myself! The invader was a bit frightened, but then he shouted back:

"First, I'm not in the Scarlet Hand. I came to help your army! Second, if you don't want help and attempt to threaten me, you'll regret it! I have a genie with me, and I can easily use my third wish to make you all vanish!"

"Well," I shouted, "let's assume you told the truth! But WHO ARE YOU?"

"The Editor of the Book of Everafter! I used Aladdin's lamp to cancel the connection between the Book and this world. Now it doesn't need an editor, so I set myself free and came here to fight the Scarlet Hand".

I didn't know whether to believe him or not. I recognized him and his Revisers, but I remembered him as a kind of jerk. What if he had joined the Hand? What if he was sent as a spy?

Luckily, Charming, Seven and the Grimms came out. I changed myself back and listened to the conversation between them and the Editor. Charming took the Editor's lamp and called for the genie, then he wanted to know if the Editor could be trusted. The genie assured everybody that it was safe to let the Editor live in the fort.

I was a bit disappointed. It would have been so funny if he was villainous!

But I'm an optimist. Anyway I'm the most awful villain in here. So it doesn't matter if the others are good or bad.

The Editor's POV

They allowed me and the Revisers to join Prince Charming's army! I'm so excited. Charming told me I'm too weak to fight. I don't mind it: I'll train and command the Revisers, so I won't be a burden to them.

The Grimms were very nice to me. They are not rancorous. Only Puck is shouting insults at me, but Jacob Grimm (Henry's younger brother) said:

"Puck always behaves like that. With anybody".

I decided to start the training of the Revisers the next day.


	4. The Editor's crush

**This new chapter is going to be quite a surprise… I'll try to finish the next ones soon.**

**Thanks to Lara D for the amazing and encouraging reviews. After reading them, I decided to update "The Gloomy Library" right now!**

**Now, getting to the point - this is the 4th chapter. Romance starts _right here._**

**Chapter 4. The Editor's crush**

The Editor's POV

I got up bright and early. Everyone else did the same. Charming gave orders to us, and every soldier of his army rushed to follow them.

I was told to train the Revisers. On the battlefield they must erase only the members of the Scarlet Hand, _not _Charming's followers. The dull little beasts won't get the idea by themselves!

Near the drill square there stood a catapult that threw rocks. An hour passed after the beginning of the Revisers' training, and I spotted the Sisters Grimm and Puck doing something with the catapult.

"Are we going to use it today?" I asked.

"Not exactly. We are now making it ready for an emergency," Sabrina Grimm explained.

"If any of the scarlethanders comes to the fort, we'll greet him with a fine piece of granite," Puck added.

"Scarlethanders?" I smiled.

"Marshmallow's new word," and Puck gestured to Daphne Grimm, who was busy regulating the rock thrower.

"The members of the Scarlet Hand, duh!" Sabrina said. I thought she didn't much approve her sister making new words.

"Enough talking!" Mr. Seven shouted from the watchtower. "Tomorrow we are launching an attack, so all of you must get ready for it! Editor, we'll need your Revisers in the battle! Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, the catapult is one of the strongest defensive installations, it must work like a charm! Don't waste your priceless time chattering!"

Nobody wanted to argue, so we got back to work.

And then something really odd happened to me. It wasn't either "good" or "bad", but… Let's just say I found myself looking, no - staring at Sabrina Grimm. She was too busy working with the catapult and avoiding Puck's teasing, so she didn't notice it, I hope. She looked amazingly beautiful, her golden hair sparkled in the sunlight, and her eyes reflected the clear sky above…

Oh no. Am I really falling in love with _Sabrina Grimm_? Sure, she's _gorgeous, incredibly clever, also more brave than any fairy-tale knight, and just as stubborn and determined as I am_ – but: a) she's not an Everafter b) she's forty-eight years younger than me c) she and Puck love each other and maybe are engaged (Puck used to talk about their wedding) d) it's wartime, and everyone needs to focus on defeating the Hand. These arguments are very weighty, but I can't help myself. I keep thinking about her!

By the moment I realized that, the sisters had already finished with preparing the catapult and were now shouting at Puck. In fact, it was Sabrina who shouted, while Daphne stood patiently near them. Mutual insulting between Sabrina and Puck was obviously an everyday thing in the Grimm family. I continued training the Revisers, wishing I had been deaf, because – oh, how it all sounded…

"How could you break that handle, ugly? It had been like a brand-new one before you got it!" Puck started.

"I broke the handle? You are not simply stupid, you are absolutely brainless and blind! I didn't do anything to the handle!" Sabrina cried.

"Grimm, shut up! If you were a bit cleverer, we'd finish focusing the catapult hours ago!"

"Oh, now it's _me _who was punching the catapult and pulling handles so hard that it's a wonder most of them didn't break!"

"Of course! You did most of the mess, silly toad!"

"It was _you_ who sprayed the catapult with pineapple jelly!"

"It was a great improvement for the catapult, ugly!"

I finished the Revisers' training and brought the little monsters to Seven. He praised me for excellent work and allowed me to rest. I thanked him and went to take a look around the fortress. Near the mess tent I met Daphne Grimm.

"Sabrina and Puck are throwing dirt at each other," she chuckled. "I have to warn you: it's not safe enough to go to the drill square without a big shield".

"Why are they… er… unfriendly?" I wanted to know. "Back at my library, I heard them talking about their wedding".

"They are supposedly married in the future, but they don't want to admit that they are happy about it," Daphne rolled her eyes and went inside the mess tent to get some sandwiches.

Supposedly married… That was _kind of sad _news for me. "Stop thinking that way!" – I said to myself. Why am I now having a crush on Sabrina? I didn't have any feelings for her during the three days she spent running around the Book. Well, perhaps… I didn't have a chance back then to get really acquainted with the sisters. They were nothing but a problem for my Book. And now I am a new recruit of Charming's army, so I naturally tried to befriend everyone living in this fort.

Actually, I would have fallen for Sabrina on the very day I met her – if, again, she wasn't invading and messing up the Book's stories, thus "earning" my dislike.

I was wandering around the fort, trying to shove these thoughts away from my mind. From anywhere I went I could hear Sabrina and Puck shouting and throwing something at each other.


	5. Two days later

**Thanks for all the reviews! So here's a new update to the story. "A furious Puck" appears in the end of the chapter. **

**Chapter 5. Two days later: the development of events**

Daphne's POV

Great news! The Editor has somehow exited that Book and came to the fort. The point is that he brought nearly a hundred Revisers with him and offered to help us beating (erasing) the scarlethanders. He's on our side: he hates Mirror for messing up the Book. Isn't that cool?

The training of the Revisers has already started. They've learned to attack only the Scarlet Hand members, without harming our army. Charming said that he was pleased with the progress and then he added a little of his usual boasting:

"That's what happens if the leader of the army is a genius".

"_Billy_," I teased. "You didn't invite the Editor to the fort, did you? In fact, you were scared to the death when he started pounding at the door. You didn't help him with the monsters' training. Conclusion: you can't be praised for the progress with improving the intellect of the Revisers".

"I am a genius nevertheless," he replied carelessly and walked to "have a private talk" with Snow. These "private talks" happen too often now. I hope Snow says yes to the next proposal…

As for the other of our famous and sweet couples, I suspect it is splitting up (goodness!..) Puck and Sabrina only threw dirt and shouted a few insults at each other the day before yesterday… For the following two days, they were neither too nice nor boiling mad. Puck still calls Sabrina "ugly", but he's _relatively_ polite with her. And my sister is _relatively_ calm and quiet. That's a definite signal of a quarrel!

Whatever the quarrel is, I don't want to interrupt. They don't want to admit they _are_ really in love. If I ask any of them about the quarrel, I'll probably hear something like that:

"What quarrel? Don't be ridiculous. I don't care about him at all, Daphne!" from Sabrina.

"Marshmallow, I think Dormouse infected you with her madness. That ugly and me – we are not in love… right now. So how can we quarrel? In fact, we are always quarreling!" from Puck.

Nevertheless, I hope so much they'll change back to the usual way of behavior!..

Oh, I think I should stop just sitting and thinking. I want to go and ask Mr. Seven if I can stand on duty on the watchtower. I'm a little farsighted, so it can help me on this duty.

Sabrina's POV

The army is preparing for the next campaign. Charming told us the assault would be on his former palace which now belongs to the Queen of Hearts. That's what he told us, but nobody of the troops knows his real plan.

The Revisers are a great help to us. They are trained to erase the Scarlet Hand, thus they can't wait for the battle. This fact is quite encouraging for our army, and the soldiers are now in the same mood as the pink monsters: they are eager to go and beat the Hand right now. The Editor, now the Revisers' trainer, seems sad because he's too weak to fight and he'll stay in the fort during the battles. To be honest, every one of elderly Everafters and Everafter kids (not including Puck) feels the same way. Several kids even grew up to join the army!

Puck is cheerful, as usual. Luckily, he haven't played pranks on me for the last two and a half days. After he sprayed the rock thrower with jelly the day before yesterday, he have been quiet and _relatively _polite with everybody. Daphne's worried: that's not exactly Puck's lifestyle. But I'm glad. I'm tired of his teasing.

When the army goes to launch an attack on the palace, Daphne, Puck and I will be responsible for the defense of the fort. The cannons are ready, the guns are loaded, and the watchtower is high enough. I hope there will be no need to use all this stuff. Puck, however, is dreaming of throwing rocks and garbage at the Scarlet Hand.

Mom is calling for me: I need to help her feeding little Basil.

Puck's POV

The fort is all buzzing like beehive. Yesterday Charming and Canis announced something about launching a new assault, so everybody's busy preparing for the battle. As for me, I'm now sitting in the mess tent and munching on Grimm's dinner. I'll be left in the fort anyway: why do I have to prepare to fight?

Grimm and Marshmallow are teaching the troops to use magical items. Ohhhh, it's hilarious! I can hear the screams of the poor people who are learning to saddle unicorns and the flying carpet. Grimm and Jake are rough teachers. Marshmallow is more patient.

The drill square is crowded with the Revisers. They are not hungry, they just don't like the Scarlet Hand – that's why they'll erase its followers. Oh, I'd love to see Nottingham's face when he sees a mob of pink beasts approaching him! I'll ask Seven to take pictures of this battle!

I adore the Revisers – they are almost as creepy and villainous as I am! But I can't say I like their master and trainer very much. The Editor seems awfully annoying to me! He is following Sabrina… Grimm almost everywhere and keeps looking at her. I know that she's too ugly to be admired, but she's my fiancée after all! According to my calculations, there's a 95% chance of Grimm and me marrying in the future. Of course, the Editor most certainly doesn't know about it, that's the only excuse for him.

Anyway, when the army departs, I'm going to challenge him to a duel.

The worst thing about jealousy is that when I'm jealous, I can't think of a good prank for Grimm and Marshmallow. I haven't done any pranks to them since that funny incident with the cannon and the jelly.

The Editor's POV

I know it's rude, but I'm accompanying the fair Sabrina anywhere she goes. She doesn't know about that; her mind is concentrated on the battle which is taking place tomorrow morning.

Daphne told me that Puck is most certainly Sabrina's future fiancé. I'm sure Puck himself thinks just the same. Today he has been shooting me angry looks since the very dawn. I hope he won't hurt Sabrina because of jealousy: Sabrina doesn't even know anything.

**There it is! I'll enjoy some more reviews. I need people's opinions to write more of the story!**


	6. Being locked in a cabin

**Chapter 6. Being locked in a cabin**

**Around 6.00 in the morning. The day of the battle**

Daphne's POV

Hooray! I think Puck and Sabrina finally reconciled. This morning, Puck teased Sabrina about their future wedding, and Sabrina informed him that there was a possibility of her changing her mind, and then… No, they didn't kiss (I was disappointed a bit). But Puck poured some horrible slime which looked like mashed carrots and sour milk over Sabrina. Sabrina wished to revenge but she never got a chance! Mom appeared just in time and shouted:

"Sabrina and Puck, go to your cabins! You are staying there until the army leaves the fort! We've had enough of that!"

Puck's POV

…Grimm was all covered in this garbage! I nearly died of laughter. Marshmallow was witnessing all that and also looked quite amused. But, of course, somebody _had_ to ruin all the fun. Veronica rushed to us and shouted:

"Sabrina and Puck, go to your cabins! You are staying there until the army leaves the fort! We've had enough of that!"

Oh, it sounded kind of bad for me. I tried to fly away but Henry quickly came to Veronica's assistance. He caught me by my wing and dragged me to my cabin. I was shoved onto the floor. Henry went outside and I heard him discussing something with someone. Then the Blue Fairy opened the door and told me:

"I'll put a temporary barrier spell on the doors of your and Sabrina's cabins. The barriers will be shut down at 9.30, this morning: on the very second the army leaves".

Oh. No! What did I actually do? If they locked me in my room/cabin each time I played a prank, I would be a lifetime prisoner. That's really unfair. And Grimm's going to be furious, so her revenge is going to be something NOT so cool. Marshmallow will be offended that her sister was punished because of me, so she (I mean, Marshmallow) will protest by eating my breakfast. The result is: a) I'll be locked in a little cabin for three and a half hours b) Grimm's revenge will be horrifying c) I'll probably have my breakfast stolen from me.

I hate the Blue Fairy. Her and her barriers! The powerful witches are obsessed with barriers: they see them as a solution to any possible problem.

**6.20 in the morning**

I've just overheard a conversation that nearly drove me mad. It all started normally! Five minutes ago I heard voices near my cabin, so, as a true Trickster King, I came to my door to eavesdrop. Luckily, that freaky barrier around my cabin isn't soundproof. I figured that the talk was between Charming, Seven, Jake and Henry Grimm, the Blue Fairy, and the Editor. That's what they were saying while I was overhearing at my cabin's door:

CHARMING: …the Revisers are prepared. Are you sure they won't erase any of us?

THE EDITOR: Don't worry. I convinced them to hate _only _the Scarlet Hand.

JAKE: Excellent! As for me, I can't wait to punch the Queen of Hearts in the face! She was the one who was leading the Hand's troops on the day Briar died.

HENRY: Jake, be careful anyway.

I suppose Jake went away, I didn't hear his voice during the last part of the conversation. The last part was the actual one which drove me crazy. It went on like this:

CHARMING: So, everything's good. Henry, you are staying in the fort, right?

HENRY: I'm really sorry, but I'm not an expert with magic like Jake. If I go to fight, I'll be a useless burden. I wish you defeat the Hand!

SEVEN: We'll defeat them. As for you, you must protect the other ones staying in the fort. Especially the children, who are really fragile. For example, your daughters and your son…

HENRY: Don't be a fool, Seven! I'd protect Sabrina, Daphne and Basil – as well as Veronica – without your reminding!

SEVEN: By the way, have Sabrina and Puck sneaked out again? I haven't seen them for nearly half an hour. Where can they be?

THE BLUE FAIRY, laughing: Don't worry, Seven! They are both locked inside their cabins. They won't sneak out anywhere for another two hours.

THE EDITOR: Are they being punished for something?

It was clear he was concerning about Grimm. I was furious when I heard that phrase. Why did we let him inside the fort three days ago? That moment, my decision about the duel became firm. The moment my little barrier falls, I'll challenge the Editor to fight for Sabrina… Grimm, I mean.

Getting back to the point. The conversation continued this way:

HENRY: They were fighting, as usual, and Puck poured ten gallons of something disgusting over Sabrina. Fortunately, Veronica caught them "red-handed" (in a metaphorical way, of course) and insisted on them being locked for three hours in their cabins. The Blue Fairy surrounded each of the cabins with a temporary barrier, which is going to fall at half past nine.

THE EDITOR: I don't understand why you punished Sabrina. Sure, she _did_ shout insults at Puck and fight with him, but she does that every day, as I heard. What did she do this morning to be locked in a dark, stuffy cabin for more than three hours?

HENRY: Well, in fact… she did nothing… nothing _too _bad. It's just… well, we are all annoyed with Sabrina fighting Puck.

THE EDITOR: If you are annoyed, you should lock them in their cabins every time you see them fighting.

THE BLUE FAIRY: That's ridiculous. In that case, it would be easier to put a barrier around their cabins forever. The Editor's right, I think.

HENRY: OK, I surrender! All right, Blue Fairy, please shut down the barrier around Sabrina's cabin. As for Puck, leave him in his "prison". It serves him right. First his joke with the Pegasi, then Sabrina turning green and finally this prank! I hope he'll at least forget about dirty tricks.

THE BLUE FAIRY: So, I'll now go and tell Sabrina she's set free.

THE EDITOR: I'll better go and set her free. Blue Fairy, Charming and Snow want to talk to you about some magic weapons…

_I was boiling mad after hearing all this! _I don't mind Sabrina… I mean, Grimm being set free, but the Editor – coming to her defense!.. It's obvious now. He's in love with her – with _my most-certainly-soon-to-be _fiancée! I cannot wait until my imprisonment is over. I'll go and challenge the Editor to a duel – it's decided!

When the Trickster King is displeased, the world's trembling. When the Trickster King is angry, the world's shaking. But when the Trickster King is JEALOUS, the universe can fall apart. I can't predict the consequences of the duel.

**The duel will take place in the next chapter, I think. But before I get to that, I'll describe the episode with Sabrina being released from the cabin!**

**NOTE: Lara D, thank you for the newest reviews. As you can see, Puck's getting **_**more**_** furious in this chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is unnamed because it consists of two minor parts. It is going to be the longest and the last one in "A Gloomy Library", but I have already started writing a sequel to this story. Thanks again to my reviewers!**

**Chapter 7**

**Part 1. The declaration of love**

**6.25 in the morning**

The Editor's POV

I was shocked when I heard about the dear Sabrina being punished for nothing. Puck sprayed her with something awful and both of them were locked in the cabins. But Sabrina did nothing too special, so it was unfair to punish her as well. That's what I told Henry Grimm, and he agreed to release his daughter from the cabin. The Blue Fairy, who was standing nearby, murmured some spell that shut down the temporary magic barrier on the cabin's door. Henry allowed _me _to go and free Sabrina.

I decided I would tell her about my feelings today. She didn't even notice them, she had had her hands full with the fort's defense and battle plans.

So I was happy to come to her cabin. I knocked at the door and informed Sabrina:

"You're free to go. Henry decided to release you earlier".

"Oh, it's great," Sabrina said and exited the cabin. She blinked, because it was dark in the cabin and the sunshine outside was very bright. Then she turned to me:

"Sorry, can you tell me what time is it now? We don't have clocks in the cabins, you see".

"About… half past six," I stammered. She was delighted that she hadn't wasted much time in the "prison". After telling me that, she was going to go to the watchtower and talk to Daphne about their battle plans, but I stopped her.

"Sabrina… I'm sorry to bother you, but I _really _need to tell you something," I said shyly. Sabrina turned back and looked at me. She didn't seem very excited, though. Her expression showed a faint interest and maybe a bit of worry.

"Yes?" she asked. I mustered enough self-confidence to speak again.

"Sabrina, I love you. Not only I admire your beauty, cleverness, bravery, and determination… and… stubbornness," I added, embarrassed, "but I love you just for you being… well… yourself. I realized on the day I entered the fort…"

I wasn't able to say more. Sabrina was silent. I didn't know what to do: was she shocked, or terrified, or glad, or was she now in deep thoughts?

Sabrina's POV

_The Editor_ loves _me_! I can't believe it. He almost proposed to me! I don't even know what to think of it.

Of course, the breaking of the poisoned apple's spell indicated my love to Puck, and I've seen myself as Puck's wife in the future. But right now I wish I could change my mind. I had to take eighteen showers to wash that slime away, and Puck is possibly inventing a sequel for this prank in his cabin. When I have nightmares, I see that I'm destined to continue this life forever. I hate destinies!

Still, I can't say I love the Editor. He's not as gloomy and angry as he used to be back in the Book of Everafter. In fact, he have been acting very pleasant and polite for the past three days. I can count him as a good friend, but I don't have any stronger feelings for him.

Somehow I believe in his love for me. I feel like I can't hurt him by saying a firm "I don't love you". Thus I answered softly:

"Editor, I'm really, really very honored and pleased, but you must understand me. I'm only twelve years old, and I don't know my own feelings very well. All that I can say now is that you're an actually nice person and we have similar characters indeed, so you can be sure you're one of my good friends. In… er… three or four years I'll certainly tell you whether I love you or not".

He smiled, took my hand and kissed it.

"I understand, dear. Thank you for your friendship at least".

I said goodbye to him and hurried to the watchtower. Daphne came up with some new plans of defeating Atticus and Mirror. She told me that in the morning, and I was aching to know what she had in mind.

When I was already quite far away from the cabins, I heard the Editor's voice nevertheless:

"Whatever you decide, Sabrina, I'll live in Fairyport Landing anyway. I won't return to my library. It is awfully gloomy… especially without you".

I was blushing when I approached the watchtower. I hoped it wouldn't be hard to avoid Daphne's teasing.

Luckily, Daphne was too excited with her new battle plans to notice anything. She wrote the plans down, and I hurried to deliver them to Charming, Seven and Mr. Canis.

* * *

**Part 2. The duel**

**9.30 in the morning**

Puck's POV

The army was leaving at last. I heard Charming's long speeches and Seven's commands. Henry and Veronica were again telling Jake to be careful. Robin Hood and Marian were instructing Marshmallow about being on duty on the watchtower. In all the noise, everyone could hardly hear each other.

Finally, the troops went away. The Blue Fairy shouted something that sounded like a spell, and the door of my cabin opened.

"The barrier's shut down, so don't worry," the Blue Fairy said before joining the rest of the army. I rushed outside immediately and slammed into Marshmallow. She was very offended and wanted to know why I was in such hurry.

"What are you planning to do?" she wondered.

"This and that. None of _your _concern," I replied. "Where's ugly?"

"Sabrina went to check if the water cannon works properly".

It was good for me. Both the water cannon and the watchtower are in the eastern part of the fort, and I wanted my duel with the Editor to take place in the western part. Grimm and Marshmallow wouldn't know anything, I thought. The troops left the fort, the gate was closed and locked magically. The perfect time for a duel.

I flew to search for the Editor. Marshmallow shot a curious look at me, but then shrugged and marched to the watchtower. I'm glad she didn't show any suspense.

I found the Editor quickly. He was walking around the fort's garden. I saw that he was in deep thoughts. Whether he was thinking about Sabrina or the Revisers' training – I wasn't sure. It didn't matter. I landed down and called for him. He turned around, and when he recognized me, he blushed and his face expressed remorse. Oh, he's afraid of me!

"Editor!" I said. "For the last three days, I have noticed that you seem to be… attracted to Sabrina Grimm. Isn't it true?"

The question was rhetorical. It was clear that the Editor had fallen for Sabrina.

"Just in case you forgot it," I continued, "Sabrina is my fiancée! We saw ourselves together when we went fifteen years to the future!"

He looked even more remorseful, but it was obvious he loved Sabrina anyway. I breathed deep and shouted:

"I challenge you to a duel for her!"

"I take the challenge", after a little pause, the Editor broke the silence. "Only if you agree for a few rules of our duel. First one: don't use the help of your pixies, because I'm not able to use the help of my Revisers. Second: don't use your various magical abilities, because I don't have any... well, any that could help in a fight. Third: we'll fight with swords. Sword-fighting is the only way of fighting I know. If those rules are suitable for you, it's decided".

I even felt some respect for him. He was much weaker than me, and he agreed for the duel. The rules he suggested were fair. I nodded when he finished enumerating them, and we agreed that the duel would take place right now.

I flew to my cabin and safely hid my magic flute that controlled pixies. Then I hurried to the armory and searched for two swords sharp enough. Unfortunately, all sharp ones were taken by the troops, but I found two swords which were not too sharp but still good for a duel. I took them and flew back to the garden.

The Editor's POV

Puck challenged me to a duel for Sabrina. Of course I was ready to fight for _her_. Puck accepted the duel's rules I offered, and brought two swords from the armory. Honestly, I felt rather scared. The fairy boy was much stronger and nimbler than me, so I could be wounded or even killed…

We started to fight at ten o'clock sharp. When the clock on the watchtower struck the tenth time, our swords crossed. I have to admit, Puck was an excellent sword-fighter. The first part of the duel was like a nightmare for me. I've nearly collapsed on the ground for several times. If it wasn't for the fair Sabrina, I could have surrendered. Even though we _did _fight for Sabrina, I almost surrendered after Puck's sword left a deep scratch on my left arm.

After an hour or so, something changed. Whether Puck got tired or the reason was other, I don't have an idea. Puck suddenly weakened, he got several little wounds himself, and his grin wasn't so wide anymore. We crossed the swords once more, and Puck fell to the ground. He was just about to get up again, and I was just about to raise my sword over him, when we heard the loveliest voice in the world:

"Goodness! Were you two really fighting?"

Sabrina was standing five yards away. Daphne was also rushing to our little battlefield. The girls were on the verge of tears when they saw our wounds.

"Daphne, go and call Nurse Sprat!" Sabrina cried. "Make it quick!"

Daphne, who was already sobbing, ran to the hospital tent. Sabrina looked at us again:

"That was foolish of you both! We all need to defeat the Scarlet Hand, not to fight each other. Who started it?"

Puck got up and told her everything about the duel. He also explained his sudden weakening to me: he twisted his ankle in the middle of the fight.

Sabrina scolded us once more, and we both swore we wouldn't fight duels anymore. Daphne appeared, accompanied by Nurse Sprat, who immediately began to treat our wounds. While she was applying bandages and oiling the scratches with iodine, Sabrina told us:

"Daphne and I have figured out a way to defeat both Mirror and Atticus at one fast stroke. We'll need your help. Come to the main cabin, and we'll explain the details to you".

I watched her and Daphne run to the center of the fort, then I turned to Puck:

"They are right. If we want to beat the Hand, we must stop the jealousy, the duels and other civil fights. You agree?"

Puck smiled and nodded. After Sprat had finished treating our wounds, I shook hands with Puck and we both hurried to the main cabin.

THE END.

**The sequel will be much more scary… Sorry, but I won't publish it tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going to prepare for my Literature exam, so you will probably see my new fanfiction a little later.**


End file.
